Chien, chat et leur maîtres
by Catirella
Summary: [petit OS] ... Duo à bien du souci à se faire, mais les choses ne sont son pas dérouler comme il croyait ... YAOI et un nouveau type de couple !.?.!.


Titre : **Chien, chat et leur maîtres**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na ! …

Couples : EUUuuuuuuuuu… Ben ça dépend ! Humain ou autre ?

Genre : Après AC – Tout petit OS…

_Bêta, Noan :_

_Disons que je me suis bien marrée en lisant cet Os..._

_Amusant et très touchant comme sait si bien le faire Cat'._

_Bonne Lecture._

**Note de l'auteur Catirella :  
**_Écrit sur plusieurs 2 jours en octobre et 2 sur novembre 2006 à cause de mon manque d'inspiration.  
Snif… Donc fini d'écrire le 17 novembre 2006._

J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire ce tout petit bout de truc, mais bon.  
J'avais en tête de l'équivalant d'une page de texte, rien en soit.  
Vive nos amis domestiques.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, **_Catirella_**

-

Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles par mail sur divers Fiction (fini) ou OS :

**_Maman m'a dit..._**

**emi :** … Méchi c'est très gentil ce que tu n'as écrie et merci aussi pour ta review… Bisou, Catirella

**Kat-chan : **… Nan pas de suite... Ce que va offrire Marina c'est la boite en nacre avec toutes les photos des moments les plus important de sa vie. De sa naissance à ses 30 ans. Désolé pas de séquelle... Le 2X1 viendra un jour, plus tôt que tu ne le crois dans une de mes fiction... En OS on verra... Un grand merci pour cette review… Bisou, Catirella

-

**Note supplémentaire mise le 29/11/06 à 20h30**

**nagoyaka**, j'espère que tu vas bien et que ce n'était pas trop grave.  
Je te souhaite un prompte rétablissement et repose toi.  
GROS BISOUS et je te dédicace ce petit OS.

_Catirella_

-

_Pour info, au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…_

* * *

**Chien, chat et leur maîtres**

**

* * *

**

« Salut Duo… »

« Yuy ? … ? … »

« **_MAOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…_** »

« **_WHOUFA WHOUFA…_** »

« **HEERO PUTAIN TON CHIEN**… »

« Hn ? »

« Ma pauvre chatte… »

Duo lâche sa porte et court derrière le chien d'Heero, un labrador d'un an encore tout fou. Heero le regarde très amuse, douce vengeance que voilà.

La chatte de Duo gardée 1 an auparavant avait refait son salon façon tags à la Duo. Après le départ de cette magnifique créature pleine de poils, Heero avait pris un chien histoire d'emmerder l'ex-pilote du Deathscythe et cela avait marché à merveille.

Wing et Shini s'entendaient comme chien et chat.

« **YUY VIENS RETENIR TON CHIEN IL VA BOUFFER MA CHATTE**. »

« Je te boufferais bien autre chose moi. »

« **YUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY BORDEL**… **AHHHHHHHH PAS LÁ**… **YUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY JE VAIS TE TUERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**… »

Heero arrive et malgré tout son self control d'ex-soldat parfait, ne peut retenir un rictus.

« **C'EST PAS DRÔLE. NON MAIS TU AS VU L'ÉTAT DE MON SALON**. »

« Chouette déco ! »

« **YUYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**… **WING TU VAS FINIR EN CARPETTE DE LIT SI TU BOUGES UNE PATTE DE PLUS**… »

Duo avait Shini dans les bras, pleine de peinture blanche et Wing pataugeait dans un mélange de blanc et prune. Duo, du coup, était lui même couvert de peinture et ses vêtements noirs ne l'étaient plus tout à fait.

Wing, aux hurlement de Duo, venait de s'asseoir en plein milieu de la plus grosse flaque de peinture et il remuait de la queue , ce qui n'arrangeait en rien la situation.

« **Mais fais quelque chose Heero à la fin**. »

« Hn ? Quoi ? »

« Tu genres. **REPARTIR AVEC TON CHIEN QUI SE PREND POUR PICASSO**. »

« Wing viens mon chien… »

« **_WHOUFA…_** »

« Non non non _**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**,_ **tu me le payeras Yuy fais moi confiance**. »

« Juste retour des choses Duo souviens toi de mon salon il y a un an. »

Duo, sur ce coup, ne sait que rétorquer. Et arrive à sortir enfin sa réplique une fois Heero déjà reparti avec Wing que l'on pouvait suivre à la trace.

« Cela t'as permis de refait celui-ci, il était immonde… »

Duo regarde sa chatte.

« Il est parti Shini… C'est vrai quoi son salon était de la même couleur que son marcel du temps de notre rencontre. L'horreur quoi… »

Puis son regard balaye son salon et les marques au sol qui vont jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Shit… J'ai pas fini de tout nettoyer et je vais devoir racheter les peintures. »

« Miaouuuuuu… »

« Oui ma belle on va te nettoyer… Au fait ! Il voulait quoi le Yuy ? Ba t'en pis cela ne devait pas être très important de tout façon… Aller au bain… »

Shini au mot bain essaye en vain de fuir des bras de son maître.

« OH non pas question… Je ne te laisse pas dans cet état tu as l'air d'une vache avec des taches blanches dans tes poils noirs. »

« _Miaou_… »

« Je sais… Tu n'auras qu'a t'en prendre à Yuy et Wing c'est de leur faute… »

Et Duo lutta pour nettoyer Shini et prit un bain par la même occasion. Il l'a mise, par la suite, dans sa chambre le temps de remettre tout en ordre.

« Misère moi qui est en horreur le ménage je suis servi là. »

Vers 21h son téléphone sonna.

« **Quoi ?** »

« Baka n'hurle pas. »

« Tu veux quoi Yuy ? »

« Je dois partir avec Réléna pour une conférence sur L1. »

« Et alors en quoi cela me concerne… Attend ! **Il en est hors de question**. »

« Tu ne dois ce service Duo. »

« **Non**. »

« Duo. »

« **Non tu as vu comment ils sont**. **Ils vont démolire mon appart**. »

« Tu es au rez de chaussée tu n'as qu'a faire sortir ta chatte. Je pars 5 jours. »

« **5 JOURS POUR UNE CONFERENCE**. »

« Hn. Nous devons ensuite rendre visite à Quatre sur L4 et nous revenons tous ensemble après avoir récupéré Trowa sur L3. »

« Mais dis moi. C'est le tour des colonies en 5 jours que vous faites là. Et vous n'avez pas oublier Wufei par hasard ! Cela ne va pas être possible pour ton chien Heero. »

« Duo je pars dans deux jours alors tu gardes Wing. Je prends mon " Je te revaudrais cela quoi que tu me demandes Yuy promis ". Tu as promis Duo. Et Wufei nous rejoint sur L3. »

« **Traître**. »

Duo soupire.

« Je n'ai pas le choix de tout façon. »

« Hn. »

Re-soupire et un Duo qui se laisse tomber dans son canapé couleur prune tout neuf. Plus pour très longtemps.

« D'accord. Tu me l'amènes quand ? »

« Demain. »

« Á demain alors. Bonne soirée Heero. »

« A toi aussi. »

Une fois raccroché il va sortir Shini de sa prison dorée.

« Devine qui arrive demain ? »

« Miaou… »

« Wing. »

« **Miaaaaaaaaaaaou**… »

« Je vois que toi aussi tu es ravie ma puce. Aller viens il est l'heure de manger. »

-

Le grand jour est arrivé.

Heero est de retour.

Duo lui est dans son salon. Ses peintures sont finies et sèches, il remet en place les derniers meubles contre les murs.

La sonnette retenti.

« **Wing c'est ton maître**. Enfin c'est pas trop tôt il a atterri il y a plus de 3 heures il abuse là. »

Duo ouvre la porte et observe Heero des pieds à la tête.

« Ben où tu vas avec ton sac de voyage ? Ne me dis pas que tu repars ? »

« Hn. J'ai laissé mon appart à Trowa et Quatre. »

« Et ? »

« Je viens scouatter chez toi. »

« Je rêve ! »

« Hn. Tu as déjà mon chien donc un de plus cela ne fera pas de grande différence. Où est mon chien Duo ? »

« Je l'ai vendu. »

« … ! … DUO. »

« Hum ? »

« WING… »

« Plus là… »

Duo jubile à voir Heero paniquer et chercher son chien comme un malade dans son appartement.

« Wing ! Ben pourquoi tu viens pas me voir… Duo je vais te tuer tu as fait quoi à mon chien. »

« Rien. Il est amoureux. »

« Hn ?… De qui ? »

« Plutôt de quoi je dirais. »

« Comment ça de quoi ? »

« Ben c'est pas de la même race que lui. »

« Hn ? Je comprends rien. Sois plus clair Duo. »

« Attends, tu vas comprendre… Shini ma belle vient voir papa. »

Heero lève les yeux au plafond et remarque qu'il est parfaitement blanc.

« _Miauuuuuuuuuuuu_.. **_Ronronronronronronronronrono_**… »

« Regarde. »

« Hn ? »

Et Heero écarquille les yeux d'un coup.

« Mais mais mais… »

« Vouiiiiiiiiiii, tu as un souci ? Le soldat parfait est rayé ? »

« BAKA… COMMENT C'EST POSSIBLE ? »

« Et j'y suis pour rien moi si ton toutou tout fou est un tombeur. »

« Hn ? **DUO**… »

« Mais quoi ? J'ai rien fait moi… C'est pas de ma faute si ton chien est tombé amoureux de ma chatte… »

Duo regarde Wing et Shini qui sont en train de se faire des papouilles version : la chatte qui passe entre les pattes de Wing et lui qui la lèche ou lui donne un petit coup de tête.

Et Duo avec un immense sourire.

« Ils sont mimi hein ? »

« **OMAE O KOROSU DUO**. »

« Hein ? Mais j'y suis pour rien… AHHHHHHHHHHH LÂCHE LA NATTTTTTTTTTTTE TU ME FAIS **MALLLLLLLLLLLLL**… »

Heero après l'avoir attrapé pas la natte, lui tire celle-ci et l'entraine dans sa chambre. Une porte qui claque et un Duo qui se retrouve plaquer à la dit porte.

« Je n'ai rien fait, ce n'est pas ma faute. Wing c'est fait attaquer par un chat dans mon petit jardin et il aurait pris un sérieux coup de patte du minou **énorme **de ma voisine si Shini n'était pas arrivé en s'interposant. Elle a défendu ton chien j'ai rien capé sauf que le soir même Wing était couché sur sa couverture et Shini entre les pattes et en plus elle ronronnait. J'ai cru mourir, ma fille avait osé m'abandonner pour **ton chien**… »

« **C'est ta chatte qui l'a allumé.** »

« **QUOI ? Tu oses dire que ma chatte est une traînée ?** »

« **Hn**. »

« **Ooooh le culot… Ton chien devait peut être être en manque pour jeter son dévolu sur ma chatte. Et je te rappelle que c'est toujours ton chien qui lui court derrière la queue je te signal…** _Blaireau_. »

« **HN ! Retire ça tout de suite.** »

« **NAN… Tu es un blaireau et au moins ton chien lui il a eu le courage d'aimer. Même si ce n'est pas très conventionnel comme amour. Toi tu n'as rien dans le boxer. Tu suis ta Reine à l'image de ton chien et tu l'as lèche aus…** »

Duo se prit une gifle.

Pas très fort mais qui le stoppa dans son action de cracher comme sa chatte lorsqu'elle est en colère.

« Tu vas trop loin Duo… »

Duo baissa la tête.

« 'Scuse… Mais ils s'aiment et tu n'as pas le droit de m'accuser. On choisit pas pour qui son cœur bat, on aime même si parfois l'amour n'est pas réciproque. »

Heero relève le visage de Duo, soupire et pose sa main droite sur la joue rougie par la gifle reçue.

« Gomen. Je n'aurais pas du te frapper. Ils ont au moins une chose en commun avec nous. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ils n'auront jamais d'héritiers. »

Duo ouvre les yeux comme des soucoupes.

« Tu n'es pas hétéro ? »

« Nan. Je suis comme toi… Mais je ne me soumets pas… Je suis le maître Duo et ne l'oublie jamais. »

Puis Heero rapproche son visage de celui de son ex compagnon d'armes et dépose ses lèvres sur ceux de Duo gorgées de désir. Les yeux améthystes brillent dangereusement et Heero le prend dans ses bras tout en demandant l'entrée de ses lèvres qui l'obsèdent depuis leur première rencontre.

« H.e.e.r.o… »

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

Le regard d'Heero est intense et avec son pouce, il essuie les larmes qui perlent aux yeux de ce félin à la long natte.

« Nan… Tu tu m'aimes un peu ? »

Duo avait légèrement penché sa tête avec la main d'Heero qui venait de se perdre dans ses cheveux qui commençaient à ne plus être nattés d'ailleurs.

Heero lui sourit et le cœur de Duo s'accélère dangereusement.

« Hn… Je t'aime bien plus qu'un peu Duo, je ne pourrais pas continuer à vivre si toi tu n'illumines plus ma vie de tes sourires, de tes rires et tes yeux… Ils m'ont volé mon âme Duo à l'instant même où tu as posé ton regard sur moi. »

« H.e.e.r.o… »

Duo est tout chose. Dire qu'il aura fallu que sa chatte s'attiche du chien de cette tignasse indomptable où les doigts de Duo jouent actuellement avec quelques mèches de cheveux trop court.

« J'ai envi de toi… »

Heero commence à passer ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Duo.

« Heero on ne peut pas… Les enfants pourraient nous entendre… »

Heero lui sourit en coin.

« Baka. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Maître Wing. »

« Duo. »

« Hum ? »

« Embrasse ton maître ma petite chatte… »

« Je ne suis pas une… »

Deux minutes plus tard…

« Fais de moi ce que tu veux je suis une chatte docile et je ronronne à merveille. »

« Et les enfants ? »

« Ba, ils n'auront qu'a mettre leurs papattes sur leur oreilles… »

« Hn… Si tu griffes tu seras privé de verre de lait. »

« NAN ! Même pas juste… »

Et Duo se retrouve entre des bras chaud qui l'emporte vers un lit qui ne va bientôt plus être fait à la perfection.

**FINI**

Je sais c'est court mais j'ai déjà eu du mal pour écrire ces 5 malheureuses page de texte.  
Bisous et à bientôt

_**Catirella

* * *

**_

**Petite review. Laisser vous tentez**… ↓↓↓


End file.
